wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
SNES port of Wolfenstein 3D
The SNES port of ''Wolfenstein 3D'' was released in the United States in March 1994,[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588858-wolfenstein-3d/data Wolfenstein 3D Release Information for SNES], retrieved 16 October 2012 in Japan in February 1994, and in Europe the same year. The port was coded by iD for Japanese company Imagineer. The SNES port is distinct from other ports for being censored to conform to Nintendo policies. Differences from PC version * The story is changed. For synopses see Original Encounter. * There are two new weapons; the Flamethrower and Rocket Launcher. * New items include the Fuel Can, Rocket Crate, and ammopack. ** You can carry two ammopacks, allowing you to carry a maximum of 299 ammo instead of the original DOS version's 99 ammo. After that, you only get extra ammunition. * An overhead auto-map was added. * The game plays through a map-pack called the 2nd Encounter which, like the original game, varies from 3 to 7 simplified levels, along with mutants in every episode past Episode 2. ** This was carried over in the Mac Family, with the 3rd Encounter exclusive to the 3DO, Apple IIGS & Macintosh ports. * Normal enemies always face the player, unlike the original where they had sprites for all 9 directions. * You can't use the Knife without running out of ammo, you can't use the Pistol after getting the Machine Gun, and you cannot use the Machine Gun after getting the Chain Gun. * B.J.'s face turns to the direction he took damage from. * The plot of the next mission is related to you between missions. The background is one of the ending pictures in Spear of Destiny. ** This is carried over to the Jaguar port. * The weapon's view graphics are completely different from the PC's. These sprites were modified and used for the 3DO & Mac ports. * The Rocket Launcher and Flamethrower's world graphics in this port are unique to this version. * The 1st level is altered Censorship * Adolf Hitler was named the "Staatmeister". His mustache and Nazi armband are absent. * All Nazi symbolism has been removed. Nazi Germany is renamed the "Master State". * Enemies speak English instead of German. * The only blood in the game is on B.J.'s face when your health is 25 or lower. * Ammo has been changed to "Shot" on the status bar. * Health has been changed to "H.P" on the status bar. * Dogs have been turned into mutated rats. * The bosses are Hans Grösse, Trans Grösse, Dr. Schabbs, Übermutant, Death Knight (called Black Knight), and the Staatmeister. * The clip's graphic does not have bullets in it. * Staatmeister has a unique death animation not seen in any other version of the game. Instead of melting into a pile of gibs, he simply falls down. Japanese Version The Japanese Super Famicom version was altered further. Adding the subtitle "The Claw of Eisenfaust", the Japanese version's story does not follow the original's Adolf Hitler, nor Staatmeister. Instead, the main antagonist is a man called "Adolf Trautmann" who's using an experimental virus called "Medicine LDD4" to resurrect the dead. He then wants to use these so called "Evildeads" as well as other mutants to take over the world. Blazkowicz is sent out to stop him. Prototype There is a prototype version of the SNES port. Changes include: * A strange and constantly changing number is near the upper-right hand corner. * The ammopack is a Bandoleer. ** No ammopacks nor SNES-exclusive weapons exist past Episode 3. * The Iron Cross tile had not yet been changed. * All blood and gore is still in the game, with the exception of the drinkable kind of blood. * BJ doesn't make his "devious" face when he picks up a Chain Gun/Rocket Launcher/Flamethrower. * Picking up a Medkit causes the regular "picked up item" sound to be played. * Level order has been changed; Episode 3 is in Episode 2's spot. * Levels have different music. * You could only hold 9 rockets, instead of 99. * In E2M1 (E3M1 in the final), there is an error with one of the pushwalls. * The lines between the boxes on the status bar were blueish, while in the final, they're black. * Keys are on the end of the status' bar's right side. * Maps were much closer to their original equivalents. * Rarely, enemies will freeze in place and not move until they get hurt. When they die, they are frozen in the first frame of the dying animation. * E4M1's exit warped you to E3M2, making it impossible to beat the game. Strangely, the password that leads to E4M2 in the final game leads to E4M3. * E5M5 played the boss music for unknown reasons. ** E6M5 does the same thing, even though there is no boss. * E5M6 had a few problems; it was very prone to crashing due to all the actors in the level and it's impossible to complete the level. The Black Knight doesn't exist and there's no elevator that leads to the next level. However, the Black Knight's sprites exist, as he is shown during the cast roll at the end of the game. * The final level is a direct copy of E3M9; there are no ammo boxes, extra doors, mutants nor a silver key. * Hitler is called Hister in the episode intermission screens. * None of the levels past Episode 2 have mutants. Guards occupy their spots, as they do in the original release. * Rocket Crates give you three rockets instead of five. * Picking up a Rocket Launcher after you already have one will give you three rockets instead of one. * Mutant Rats bleed when they die. * Hister drops a gold key upon death, but the "VICTORY!" message appears too fast for you to get it. Gallery Image:snesbetablood.png|Look at all the blood! Image:histler.png|Oh no, not Hister! Image:sneshudbeta.png|The beta status bar. References External links *The Cutting Room Floor on the prototype version of the SNES port *Wolfenstein 3D (SNES) Maps at The Video Game Atlas Category:Wolfenstein 3D versions and ports Category:Wolfenstein 3D SNES port